In motor vehicles, pipes, hoses and lines are used for guiding various fluids between the individual assemblies of the engine. In order to connect the lines to the assemblies, connecting arrangements are used which can have, for example, a stub and a flange which are connected to one another in a material-to-material manner, for example, via a soldered connection.
The requirement is often made of a connecting arrangement of this type that the plug-in region of stub and flange is to be free from solder residues or solder accumulations. This is often avoided by the use of special solder resist agents or complicated constructions which avoid the transfer from stub to flange in the plug-in region. A further cost-intensive method is the removal of solder residues via material-removing postmachining.
It is disadvantageous here that these measures cause costs, for example, as a result of the material use of the solder resist agents and/or the time required therefor.